


Midnight Bath

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Semi-Romantic, bathtub shenanigans, where's amalia, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Late at night, when there's no one about, Yugo shows Elaine the perks of life at the palace.
Relationships: Yugo/Elaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Bath

“Hold on- here’s a trick Amalia taught me.”

Blue sparks floated before Elaine’s eyes and she blinked, before the bulbshrooms along the wall caught alight and filled the room with a warm golden glow.

“Oh- oh, _wow.”_ Elaine glanced around the royal bathhouse, bare feet padding on the stone floor. In the center was a tub, already filled with steaming water and scented foam. A cluster of glowing blossoms sprouted above the pool, lighting the waters as shadows hung over the rest of the room. “It’s _huge!”_

“I know, right? It’s almost as big as Dad’s dining room.” Wearing only a towel on his head, Yugo stretched and hopped into the sunken tub, sinking up to his chest. _“Ah_ _hh..._ _”_

“I could fit my dad’s boat in here.” Grinning, she threw off her fluffy white dressing gown and followed Yugo in, wading down the steps until she was hip-deep in bubbles. “Oh, this is _nice.”_ She rolled back into the water and kicked one olive leg up, scattering bubbles at Yugo. “So is this normal for you? You and the princess just come down here to wash, or- or whatever?”

“Only on special occasions.” Yugo opened a portal and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. “Usually we just wash up in the palace. It’s great living here, but magical trees don’t have good plumbing. So we use buckets and washcloths, just like in Emelka or on the boat.”

“Oh, yeah?” She ignored the glass and took the bottle. “And the royals just wash themselves like regular folks?” She tilted the bottle back and nearly swooned. It was smooth and fruity, leagues apart from the cheap watered vinegar they served at the docks.

“No, they… they have help.” Yugo polished off one glass and burped, grinning. “Amalia likes to be pampered. But she works hard, you know? She’s earned it. We’re always running around the palace or out in the woods for something. Last month we were out on the new coast trying to help the trees in the salt water, and it’s cold and wet and muddy, so we’ll portal back here to get Amalia a nice hot bath with a couple of servants to scrub her down-”

“And does she share them with you, or do you just watch?” Elaine raised an eyebrow and dipped her tongue around the bottle, lapping up the spare droplets.

“We don’t… we don’t go in together when there’s other people, but she’s nice. She’ll let me use the tub, if I just wait in the changing room.”

“You mean those?” Elaine waved the bottle at the alcoves, saying nothing about the shadowed couch or the perfect vantage point it offered of the pair. “So, what do you do in here?”

“Oh, lots of stuff.” He dipped under the water and emerged, peach skin shining in the dim light. “Swimming’s a lot of fun, we have splash fights-”

“Oh, _yeah_?” With one last sip of wine for luck, Elaine tossed an armful of suds at him.

For the next few minutes the bath was chaos, and anyone watching could only see bubbles and foam. But it’s tough to beat an Eliatrope at a water fight, and after being dunked through a portal a third time Elaine called for surrender.

“And what’ll you give me, pirate?” He was close to her, close enough to smell the ghost of the wine on his breath.

“Well… I could-” As near as he was, all she needed to was wrap an arm around and reel him in, but when her lips met his he shied away.

“Oh!… Sorry-”

“No, no.” Yugo blushed and sank into the water. “It’s not you. I just- I’ve just never been with another girl before.”

“Really? That’s not how I remember it...”

“I mean- I mean Amalia was there too, you know?” His eyes darted to the shadows behind her.

“Well… let’s take it slow, then.” She dipped low and swam away, cutting through the water. They swam in slow, lazy circles around the bath, pausing every now and then to share the bottle, and soon they met in front of the alcove.

Yugo was still hesitant, but he returned her gentle kiss, embracing her as they floated to the wall.

“You know- you know, Yugo, I’ve never done it like this.”

“Hm?” He suckled on her earlobe. “What do you mean?”

“In the water.” His cock was hard in her hand, and felt almost as warm as the water around them. “I’ve had plenty of boys, but I’ve never done it like this.”

“Really?” Now he was moving lower, trailing kisses down her collarbone to suckle her tiny breasts. “But you’re a pirate.”

“Yeah, but there’s sharks in there, and Krakalamoure, and fish poop.”

“We didn’t- huh.” She laughed at his expression, pulling him back up to kiss his lips again.

“Don’t worry.” She tilted the wine bottle towards his mouth, and kissed up the stray drops that spilled past his lips. “I’m pretty sure there’s no fish poop in the royal bath.”

“Mmph.” A bit more wine fixed that sour expression. On a whim she tilted it all the way, spilling it down his chest. “H-hey! Elaine-”

“Mm~ _mmm_...” She backed him against the side of the tub, where she could devour him at her leisure. “I think the wine tastes better like this.”

“Does- does it?”

“Mm~hmm.” Her tongue chased after one stray drop, following it down his chest, kissing him like he kissed her, and closed her teeth over one nipple as she stroked his cock, her fingers calloused and gentle.

“ _Ahn-_ H-hey!” He flinched, but otherwise held still for her.

“Sorry.” She kissed the faint red mark on his fair skin, tongue flicking out. “I couldn’t resist. You’ve grown so much since the old days, you’ve gotten so _big-”_ She squeezed his cock again, enjoying how his breath hitched.

“Oh yeah?” He squeezed her ass, measuring her as he pulled her up out of the water, resting her pussy against his throbbing cock. “You’ve grown some, too.”

“Only there, though.” She pouted and cupped her breasts. “ _These_ haven’t grown at all. Like, literally.”

“Aww, they grew a little bit.” He smooched them both. “And they’re cute, and I like how they look on you, and anyway-”

“Anyway?”

“Anyway- well- I really really like the rest of you.” He squeezed her ass as he kissed her again.

“Aww, you sweetheart, you.” She turned around and lifted herself out of the water, presenting her pussy, dripping and ready for love. “Wanna closer look?”

“Mm-hmm-” He paddled forward and knelt in the water, burying his nose in her ass and his tongue in her pussy. Amalia trained him well, she noted, wriggling as he lapped at her folds. He showed her as much care and attention as he did the princess, and soon she was breathing heavier, tiny tits heaving in the yellow candlelight.

“Yugo, _more-”_

He obeyed, burying his face in her ass as his tongue explored her inner folds. He was enjoying this too, she noted as her head hung low, his erection poking out of the sudsy water, a bright flushed red that drew the eye.

“Yugo?” She tapped his hand. “I’m ready now...”

He guided her back into the tub, one hand holding her steady. Had she really had that much to drink? For some reason she felt nervous, even though this wasn’t her first time, or even _their_ first time.

He was so _pretty,_ a sort of scuffed peasant beauty with his farmer’s tan and round face and ropey limbs, warm and kind and open, unlike the roguish good looks of so many of her partners. And she could still see his younger self, that brave little boy who went off to fight the king of hell while she hid on the beach.

“Yugo, _kiss me-”_

And he obeyed, pressing his lips to hers without hesitation now, tongue slipping past her lips, teasing that chip in her tooth, as her legs crossed behind her back and her heels gently guided him in.

Yugo wasn’t the biggest she ever had- _that_ dubious honor belonged to a Pandawa pirate with a hair trigger- but he filled her up nicely, rolling his hips as her heels pulled him forward, and her pussy tightened around his prick. It wasn’t often she got to make love. Oh, she’d fucked plenty of times, with close friends and beautiful strangers, but seldom did she have _this_ , so elegant and peaceful and downright heavenly. Cool wine, a warm bath, a hot Eliatrope… all her cares melted away as Yugo rode her with coarse gentleness.

And as he kissed her, as his cock glided in, she felt it coming. Not a frantic rush to the finish, but a slow, mounting glow, that started in her pussy and flowed out to her whole being, until at last she crested-

She blinked slowly, and kissed Yugo’s grin.

“Go on, lover.” The word sounded strange, but not wrong. “Finish.”

Little aftershocks of her pleasure danced up her spine as Yugo leaned in. Elaine helped as she could, kissing and mumbling encouragement into his ear, as he sped up ever so slightly. His cock throbbed and pulsed, warm cum filling her up and oozing out of her and into the water.

Sighing, Yugo slipped back into the water and Elaine followed. Warm as it was, they still shivered as their own inner fire died down and they clung to each other. Elaine sighed in Yugo’s embrace. She was utterly spent and perfectly content to fall asleep in his arms-

-Until she blinked and reached down to feel his cock twitching against her thigh.

“So...” Yugo blushed and took a quick sip of the wine. “So, are you ready for round two?”

* * *

The water slowly drained down the tub, leaving sparkling mounds of suds all around. The pair trailed their feet through the dregs, sharing a towel as they sipped some more wine and talked about nothing in particular.

“Elaine, I got a question.”

“‘Kay… shoot.”

“How long are you gonna stay here?”

“Uh-” She blinked. “Dad and I got some crimes to do- not here in Sadida, ‘cause that’d be rude, but-”

“I mean- would you _want_ to stay here? Instead of leaving?”

“What?” _This_ was unexpected. “You mean… move in?”

“Yeah!” He grinned. “You’ve seen what Ogrest’s Chaos did to the kingdom. All the shores are changed, all the old maps are useless, there’s a bunch of new islands and reefs that need to be charted. The Sadida have ships and stuff, but they’ve never needed to go out in deep water before.” He took her hand. “So, you wanna job? Be a captain in the new Sadida navy? Your dad could be admiral, you could live in the palace… wear a big hat?”

“Um-” She glanced down at her hand in his, but didn’t pull away. “That’d- that would be _weird,_ not breaking the law, but a steady pay would be nice for a change. I- I think I’d like to stay with you, at least for a little while, but I need to talk to dad.”

“If it helps-” He blushed and squeezed her hand. “I’d like you to stay. I’ve missed you, Elaine.”

“Y-Yugo-”

“And Amalia too.”

“...Right.” She darted in, planting a kiss on his cheek in full view of the shadowy alcove. “Well, I’ll think about, Yugo.” She jumped to her feet and swept the bathrobe around her with a flourish and a cheeky grin. “I’ll think about it, and I’ll talk to Dad, and we’ll give you our answer.”

“Great! And, you know, if you don’t want the job it’d still be awesome if you came here more often.”

“Oh yeah? And how about you, Yugo?” She poked at him with her toe. “Want to ditch the palace and go play pirate with me?”

“That sounds like fun.” He kissed her ankle. “I think Ami and me would make great pirates.”

“Yeah… both of you… um.” She smiled again and patted his cheek. “Listen, I’ll think about your offer, and I’ll talk to Dad, and we’ll tell you the answer before we leave.” She glanced at the shadows. “We’ll tell you _both_ our answer.”

She gave him one last kiss and walked out the door to think about the future.


End file.
